Team Spirit
Tomah.jpg|Tomah Village Mayor Markus.jpg|Village Mayor Markus Bsket4.jpg Old Furtsanden Bridge.jpg|Old Furtsanden Bridge Caveoutside.jpg|Entrance to the Cave Creatures.jpg|Creatures Release Marianne.jpg|Release Marianne Too many.jpg|Too many? Choose a reward 02.jpg|Choose a reward Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Description Speak to Archmage Vanmiria and she will tell you she has a second task for you. It seems a young lady from the town of Giliad has gone missing and the townsfolk are too afraid to really search for her. Vanmiria wants you to handle the problem if possible. Make your way to Giliad to learn more about the situation and how you can help. Walkthrough Giliad *Speak to Tomah When you arrive in Gilliad there will be a young man named Tomah standing near the front of Satina’s House. Speak to Tomah and he will explain that the townsfolk are distraught because Marianne , the daughter of the Mayor of Giliad, has disappeared. She had gone into the forest to collect mushrooms and never returned. Here you are presented with a dialog choice. For the second dialog choice, the English translation does not seem to convey the intended meaning of your response because if you choose to say “Bad thing…” as if you are leading him to give you any more information that he might possess, he treats that response as if you are uninterested in the issue. Indeed, the quest update you receive following that dialog choice says, “A villager addressed me and talked about the missing person. I was not interested in what he had to say.” If you have chosen this dialog choice, you can still carry on with the quest but you now have to find and speak to the Mayor of Giliad without Tomah’s help. *Speak to Markus For this reason, it is easier to choose the first dialog option, “I am here to help.” Upon hearing that response from you, Tomah gets a bit defensive but does direct you to speak to Village Mayor Markus . Search the village, using your local map, until you find Markus’ House. The house is somewhat difficult to find as it is set off by itself in the very north-west corner of the village. When you find it, disregard the red “stealing” icon and enter and speak with Markus. Village Mayor Markus is distraught over the loss of his daughter and initially mistakes you for a tax collector. Here you are presented with a dialog choice. If you follow the most obvious and honest dialog line, Markus will eventually give you information as to where to begin looking for his daughter. If you lie and claim to be a tax collector or, if having chosen the first dialog option and then later in the conversation agree with him that you probably cannot help, you will receive no other information from Markus. However, upon exiting Markus’ House, you will once again be greeted by Tomah . Tomah will explain that the village has seen much hardship and that you will not receive much help from the villagers. He does, however, know where to begin looking for Marianne . After concluding your conversation, with either Markus or Tomah, check your world map for a green map marker positioned a short distance to the northeast of the village. The Search *Locate the Basket Leave the village and head toward the map marker. When you arrive at the location in the forest, you will find an overturned basket and several mushrooms strewn across the ground. A quest update will inform you that apparently she was attacked and dragged off in a northwesterly direction. From this point, it is very important that you use your compass to maintain a northwesterly direction as there is no map marker to help guide you. *Locate the Cave Head northwest, crossing the road, and, if you have stayed on course, you will eventually come across Old Furtsanden Bridge , which is elevated well above the river below. Cross the bridge and you will immediately arrive at another landmark known as The Big Stone Circle . The cave entrance you are looking for is north-northeast and within a stones throw of The Big Stone Circle. The cave does not show up on your compass but the entrance will show on your local map. There is a small white flame burning near the entrance to the cave. Rescuing Marianne *Release Marianne Enter the cave and begin your search. There really is not much to this cave. As you make your way through, there are two ways to get to the chamber where Marianne is being held. One, the direct route, involves much more combat. The other route, if you stay to the right and find the back tunnel, is more of a stealth route and involves less combat. Either way you choose, you will eventually arrive at the main chamber. In this main chamber, Marianne will be found in a cage, which is suspended from the ceiling. At the base of the wooden staircase next to the suspended cage there is a handwheel mechanism that, when activated, will raise the cage and release Marianne . As you approach, Marianne will call out to you asking you to help her. Turn the handwheel mechanism and free her. If you have not already climbed the wooden staircase, you will need to do so now as she will stay up there until you go and speak to her. *Fight the Creatures After Marianne speaks to you she will follow you. As you head toward the main staircase (since you cannot now take the stealthy route back out of the cave), a multitude of Monsters will appear and attack. However, you will have some help as it turns out that the villagers of Giliad have found their fighting "Team Spirit" and have banded together to help you. Quest Conclusion After the battle, Markus will initiate conversation with you and eventually teleport you back to his home in Giliad where he rewards you with the choice of one of four unique weapons. View the weapons, make a choice and speak to Markus again telling him which weapon you want. He will thank you again, reward you with the weapon that you chose and send you on your way. Report back to Archmage Vanmiria at the Arcane Sanctum to complete the quest and receive experience points and a reward. Rewards *Stage 70* - 850 EP *Stage 75* - 750 EP *Leather Boots of Sneaking (from Vanmiria upon quest completion) *One of the unique weapon gifts from Markus: Star People Mace, Gilded Shortsword, Southern Cutlass, Gold Plated Rider's Bow Maps Notes *Right before the final battle, as the multitude of creatures are generated by the game engine, your frame-rate will most likely drop to near zero. So, just be prepared for this to happen as you approach the main staircase. *It is a good idea to loot the cave before releasing Marianne because, given that there is no way to avoid being teleported away immediately following the final battle, you will not be able to do any looting unless you return to the cave at a later time. Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests